Rift Portal
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: The Vocaloids have somehow wound up in the Pokemon world! All of them have crash-landed into different regions with only the Dexholders to guide them.


Rift Portal

**A/N: HELLO! I've been kind of dead lately thanks to all the assessment tasks and whatnot. I still have a decreased amount of homework though ^_^. So here is Prideful Nekomimi Girl's crossover and mine. Enjoy!**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Chapter 1

Gold's P.O.V.

I looked around good ole' New Bark Town to see if anything interesting had come this way. Of course there was the odd attractive girl but I was dying for something else to happen. Something…different. I looked up from my spot where I was sitting. I noticed a blonde kid that looked like he had bananas for his hair. I tilted my head, the kid obviously looked really lost. I got up and walked over to him.

"You looked sort of lost kid." I say to banana-hair guy. That will be my nickname for the kid.

"I'm not a kid. I may be called a shota but that does not mean I'm a kid. Plus, the name's Kagamine Len. Nice to meet you but I'm looking for someone of utter importance to me." Len said.

"Oh really? Like a lost family member? Or is it a lost Pokémon? Either way I can help you find them to the best of my trainer ability.

"Listen explosive-hairdo-guy I don't even know what a Pokémon is but I need you to help me find my boyfriend." Len said.

"Whoa. Calm your farm banana-head I'll help you find your boyfriend. I can even enlist the God of Pokémon trainers to help us." I said.

"Thank you so much! Finding Lui means so much to me and-wait, God of Pokémon trainers?" Len finished his mini rant looking confused.

"You serious?" I asked him incredulously.

"Afraid so." Len said. I shook my head in exasperation.

"You have a lot to learn about the modern world my friend." I said.

"Since when am I one of your friends?" Len asked me.

"Since I started helping you. Isn't that what friends are for?" I asked Len.

"You sir, are a derp." Len said. I just laughed.

"You know it." I said.

"If we're friends how come I still don't know your name?" Len asked me this rather perplexing question. (HAH. Take THAT Silver! I can use intelligent words too!)

"Did I seriously forget to tell you my name?" I asked Len. Len nodded.

"Why yes you darn well did." Len said.

"Well then! The name's Gold! I don't have a last name because my Mum hated her last name, so she erased her last name from her birth certificate and Dad divorced her but he still pays child support!" I said. (**A/N: No clue about legal stuff, don't question me about that particular area.)**

"Alright then Gold. My boyfriend's name is Lui. He can look fairly feminine at first glance so don't let his looks deceive you. His hair is a flat version of mine. You probably wont know who he is let alone his gender when you first see him so I guess we'll be sticking together huh?" Len gave me this fairly long description of his boyfriend who goes by the name of Lui.

"Where did you last see your boyfriend?" I asked Len.

"Well you see we were eating sundaes together; I was eating a nectarine sundae he was eating a banana sundae but that's not important, then as I was getting a refill the whole house was going into this weird vortex thingy. I lost consciousness but when I woke up I was walking around this weird town and now I'm talking to you. By the way where on Earth am I?" Len gave another long explanation.

"You're in New Bark Town, Johto. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm going to help you find your boyfriend and take both of you back home." I said.

"Eh-eh well…did I mention the house going into a vortex thingy?" Len asked me.

"You sure did." I replied.

"My boyfriend and I live with our friends in that house." Len whispered. My eyes grew wide. The whole "get this guy and his boyfriend back home before they rip a hole in the space-time continuum" mission got about I don't know how many times bigger.

"We can still do this! It doesn't matter if there is over one thousand people in that house of yours! We WILL find every last one of them and make sure you unite with your boyfriend and friends! This I promise." I said with my voice that was brimming with a massive amount of confidence, or arrogance I can go pretty much either way or it depends on who is talking about me at the time.

"Thank you so much Gold. I really do appreciate what you are helping me with. It means a lot to me." Len said. I grinned.

"No problem Len. But remember as soon as we get to know each other better there is a high possibility of me calling you ridiculous and/or embarrassing nicknames. Ok?" I asked Len.

"Yes Gold." Len said.

"Good." I said.

"Gold?" Len asked.

"Yes Len?" I replied.

"What sort of nicknames will you be calling me?" Len asked.

"I'll be calling you nicknames that suit your character best. Like Banana Hair Guy." I said. Len facepalmed.

"Was that seriously the first you noticed about me Gold?" Len asked.

"Why yes, yes it was." Gold said.

"Are you a pain in the neck all the time Gold?" Len asked me.

"Well it depends on who you ask. For instance if you ask Crystal, Silver, Blue, Green, Ruby or White the answer would be yes." I stated.

"Are they not friends with you Gold?" Len asked me.

"They are friends with me it's just the fact that I tend to irritate them a lot." I said.

"I can imagine that happening." Len said.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Probably because you usually have a grin that's way too big for your face and your eyes spell the world mischievous as if it was written in bold, underlined, capitalized and italicized." Len said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"If we're going to keep on arguing like this we may as well get to know each other." I said. Len simply nodded.

"Alright then, what's your favourite colour?" Len asked me.

"My favourite colour is gold." I said.

"That's ironic." Len said.

"What's your favourite colour Len?" I asked him. Len thought for a moment.

"Yellow." Len said shortly.

"That's the name of one of my friends!" I said. Len grinned.

'That's interesting. Hey, since it's getting dark we should finish this get to know you test tomorrow. What do you say Gold?" Len said.

"Yeah sure why not?" I grinned.

**A/N: Done the first chapter! All of you readers need to watch out for the second, which will be presented by Prideful Nekomimi Girl.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
